Paper
Paper, labeled The Psycho, was a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He started on Team Epic and technically joined Team Chickenleg after rejoining. He didn't compete on Inanimate Insanity II, but remains in Hotel OJ with his friends. Personality Paper started out on Inanimate Insanity as an innocent yet somewhat immature character. However, once he was eliminated and sent to Idiotic Island, Paper began to develop slight anger issues, as his passion to leave the island became his primary desire. Once he rejoined, he displayed that he had developed an evil side, that apparently was revealed later to be triggered by the words "Idiotic Island". Despite this, Paper's conquered his anger issues, as he became kind, yet quite cautious, though he constantly became a follower to OJ, whom he is VERY GAY FOR. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Paper. Voice Actors * Justin Chapman (UK/US) * Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *Lightbulb refers to Fan as Paper throughout Season 2, due to the fact that he is made of paper. *Paper is the only contestant to rejoin appropriately. **The other to rejoin is Lightbulb, but she joined inappropriately due to miscounted votes. *Paper may be similar to Mike from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, both having alternate personalities and defeating them in the end in similar ways. **Though the scene where Paper defeats Evil Paper came out two months after the episode where Mike defeats his alternates, AnimationEpic says that he had planned out the entire story of Evil Paper right after Paper was confirmed to rejoin (far before the episode of Total Drama was released). *Paper is the only male to rejoin in the middle of the game, as the other contestants to do so are all female (Lightbulb, Apple, and Bow.) *Both of Paper's eliminations are caused by other contestants and not the voters. *He was the only contestant eliminated by eliminated contestants. *Paper is the only contestant to be on both Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. *Paper is the only contestant of Team Epic to not join Season 2 **Balloon is the inverse of his case, since he was the only member of Team Chickenleg to join Season 2. *Paper is the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale, making him similar to Flower from BFDI. **Also, neither of the two made it in to Season 2 of their respective shows. *Paper has had a strange connection with pianos, as one crushed him in A Lemony Lesson, he was thrown one when he rejoined in Double Digit Desert, and has Evil Paper crushed by one in Inanimate Smackdown. *Paper is the highest ranking contestant that was originally on Team Epic. * In Episode 14, Paper's original design used for the elimination icon, despite the fact that he then have updated idle. * Paper originally had black horizontal lines on him, but they were later upgraded to be blue. * Paper and Flower from BFDI were both the first and last contestants to be eliminated before the finale on their respective object shows. * Paper is one of the two contestants who was eliminated through contestants elimination the two times they got eliminated, the other being Balloon. * Paper is one of the six contestants not to be eliminated by the viewers. The others are Baseball, OJ, Taco, Balloon, and Dough. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= NB Paper.png Papernewidle.png PayJay2017Pose.png PaperBetterIdle.png NewPaperIdle.png Paperidlenew.png PaperCastIdle.png PaperCreation.png Papertissues.png Paper_4.png Paper_5.png Paper_6.png Paper_7.png Paper_9.png Paper_10.png Paper_11.png Paper_13.png Paper_14.png Paper_15.png Paperep16.png Paper_16.png Paper_17.png Papericon.jpg|Paper's Profile Pic Paper-vs-evil-paper-tee_design.png|Paper VS Evil Paper t-shirt Evil_Paper_Eyes_Real.png|Paper's Evil Eyes. Smart Paper.png Papertissues.png Paperidlenew.png Idiotic Island Guy.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= II_Wikia.png Ep2_DHW.png Ep2_Elimination_1.png Ep2_Elimination_2.png Ep2_Bowling_Ball.png Ep2_Dolphin.png Ep2_Piano.png Picture_3.png Team_Epic_2.png Paper_and_Knife_tV.png|Paper and Knife watching Desperate Housewives Paper loses.png|FINISH HIM! Nooo_lightbulb.png BaseballFatness.png Baseball.PNG SleepingPaper7.png MarshmallowPaperThrow.png CrappyAnniversaryCover.png PaperHitByBall.png Bomb_%2B_Knife.jpg Screen_shot_2012-04-09_at_12.25.19_PM.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png|Yang-ified Paper. OJPaperBowTacoMtRushmore.png|Paper Jefferson. Ep13Thumb.png Derpos.png PaperMarshmallowMoai.png Screen_shot_2012-09-02_at_12.24.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.10.11_PM.png TileDivide.png Logo.png PAperWhat.jpg CrowdCheer.png EveryoneDaw.png OJEatsCookie.jpg Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_6.11.04_PM.png Penultimate_Poll_Bottom_2.png Paperobeyme.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Easter Egg 5.3.JPG|Paper on the MeLife Recovery Center. Untitled Time 0 00 16 28.png Untitled_%28Time_0_02_30%3B06%29.png Untitled_%28Time_0_02_10%3B09%29.png Image191.png Screenshot_Image_17.png Screenshot_Image_18.png Screenshot_Image_19.png Screenshot_Image_20.png Screenshot_Image_21.png Screenshot_Image_22.png Papery2.png Papery1.png Papery3.png Last_S1.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Epic Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Justin Chapman Category:Supporting Characters